The present invention generally related to reproduced color video signal processing circuits for processing color video signals reproduced from rotary recording mediums, and more particularly to a reproduced color video signal processing circuit in a rotary recording medium reproducing apparatus which reproduces a recorded composite color video signal from a rotary recording medium, wherein the rotary recording medium is recorded with the composite color video signal so that level control is performed to reduce a total level when a carrier chrominance signal level exceeds a color burst signal level as a result of comparing the color burst signal and the carrier chrominance signal.
Reproducing apparatuses have been reduced to practice, for reproducing a recorded color video signal from a rotary recording medium recorded with the color video signal on a spiral track.
In a recording system for recording the color video signal onto a rotary recording medium of the above type, it is desirable to perform recording in a state where the signal components are as large as possible, and pre-emphasis is accordingly performed with respect to the signal which are recorded. However, when the above operation is performed, an unwanted projecting signal component of a whisker shape is introduced. Hence, a clipping operation is performed to eliminate the above unwanted signal component. Moreover, in a case where the amplitude of the carrier chrominance signal within the color video signal is too large and exceeds the clipping level, there is a disadvantage in that the carrier chrominance signal is unnecessarily clipped. Therefore, in the above recording system, the levels of the color burst signal and the carrier chrominance signal are compared, and level control is performed so that a total level is reduced to within a predetermined range (for example, 6 dB at the maximum) when the carrier chrominance signal level becomes higher than the color burst signal level.
In a case where the above level control is performed, the color burst signal is reproduced as a signal with a relatively low level. Therefore, according to the state of the level control performed in the recording system in accordance with the carrier chrominance signal level, the level of the color burst signal of the carrier chrominance signal reproduced in the reproducing system becomes inconsistent and irregular.